1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a guide arrangement for displaceable parts of motor vehicle roofs with at least one guide along which at least one slide body is movably guided and a corresponding production process.
2. Description of Related Art
Guide arrangements for displaceable parts of motor vehicle roofs are known in the most varied execution. They often comprise a guide rail in which a sliding body is movably guided. In order to reduce the associated friction, for example, published German Patent Application DE 198 57 814 A1 discloses a slide rail for motor vehicle components which has a slide coating which consists of at least one layer. The process used there for producing such a slide rail calls for the slide coating to be applied continuously to the metal strip, for the coated strip to be cut to length and width, and for the cut strip sections to be shaped. The slide coating can be a plastic such as, for example, polytetrafluorethylene (PTFE).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,144 discloses a friction-reducing coating of an anodized surface with an amorphous film of carbon by vacuum vapor coating. U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,970 describes the coating of an anodized surface with PTFE. German Patent DE 199 41 626 C1 discloses the incorporation of PTFE into the pores of an anodized surface, the process being used to lubricate the piston of a combustion engine, which piston is made of an aluminum alloy.
A guide arrangement for displaceable parts of motor vehicle roofs of the type initially mentioned is disclosed in German Patent DE 41 07 129 C1, in which a slide rail in the area which comes into sliding contact with a slide body is coated with a solid lubricant. Preferably, the solid lubricant is an organic solid lubricate such as, for example, PTFE. The slide rail is made of a metal such as, for example, aluminum or an aluminum alloy, but can also be made of plastic. The solid lubricant is contained in a layer which is applied separately to the surface of the slide rail and it is applied in the form of a baking slide varnish or it is dissolved together with the binder in a solvent and the slide rail to be coated is dipped into the solvent. After drying, a layer of binder and solid lubricant which covers the slide rail remains.
The disadvantage in these coatings of guide arrangements is the comparatively great thickness of the layer and a certain susceptibility to wear.